1. Field of Invention
1. This invention is a new improvement to an old problem of trap and drain cloggings caused by hair and other objects dropped and/or washed into drain openings.
This new improvement is with the use of plastic materials used in conjunction with domestic nylon thread mesh material.
2. This new invention is maintained in the drain opening by the downward flow of water.
3. The nylon thread in the mesh material, having a slick texture, lends itself to a quick and easy removal of hair.
4. Although newer drain openings are equipped with pop-up type stoppers, in many cases these may be altered or removed to accomodate this new device.
2. Description of Prior Art
1. Prior inventions illustrate various attachments for holding and securing these devices in drain openings.
2. A prior invention illustrates the use of tightly meshed screen metal wire as a hair and drain strainer.
3. A prior invention illustrates the use of netting material having hooked spikes and bristles, or the like, attached thereto for a gripping and tangling action for catching hair.